The Unexpected Visit
by Harmony Valentine
Summary: Femme! Bee is out on patrol when she is visited by an unexpected visitor. The Decepticon Soundwave. Femme! Bee X Soundwave


Transformers One-Shot

Femme! Bumblebee and Soundwave

Harmony Valentine

I always thought that no one knew. I tried to act like a mech and talk like one so I could be seen as one. When I found out that I wasn't the last femme left in the universe, I still didn't want to come out and say I was one. Elita and the others knew, but I asked them not to say a word. But, one day, I found out that someone had known all along, and he never said anything about it, even if we were mortal enemies.

The mech was Soundwave, the 3rd in command Decepticon Soldier who was always monotone and followed Megatron around like a loyal pet. I fought him from time to time in our battles, and I have seen him occasionally with his Casseticons playing fetch or just acting lazy under a huge tree on earth. I never tried to attack, deciding that if he attacked, I would take defensive actions.

I noticed though, how every time I would see the silent, monotone mech, I would have a strong feeling wash over me. I knew I had strong feelings for the mech, I just hadn't decided if it was good or bad. I was contemplating those feelings while I was out doing patrol.

I had asked Optimus to let me do patrol today so I could think straight. My mind was constantly going back to Soundwave. It was bothering me. He said that would be fine and I headed out immediately to patrol the wilderness area. I could have my privacy and look at the earth scenery to get my mind of the blue Decepticon.

I looked around the woods and came across a small lake that had a small rock face just next to it was a waterfall. I took in a sharp breathe with a smile on my face. I ran over to the water and looked down at my reflection.

I had taken off my armor that helps hide what I was and now I looked a lot like Elita-1 and the others. I looked more like a femme now than a mech, and I smiled at the thought.

I let my mind wander, ignoring my surroundings and drifting off into my mind.

(Soundwave's POV)

Walking through the forests that were next to the Autobot base, I heard the faint sounds of light, metal footfall. Silently, I followed the footfalls sound to a clearing with a lake and a waterfall. Upon finding the scene, I notice the Autobot scout, Bumblebee standing next to the water, looking down at her reflection.

She didn't wear the armor that she would normally be wearing around the other Autobots, making her look more like the femme she really was. Under my mask, I licked my lips, finally being able to see the femme that I had on my mind in her true form.

She apparently hasn't noticed me yet, which I'm thankful for. If she knew I was here, watching her, then there would surely be a fight, not that I would have minded it. But, we are to close to the Autobot base, she would have been able to call for help immediately.

An idea struck me then. Why don't I just attack her first and make her come quietly. I licked my lips again, getting ready for the struggle she would cause.

(Normal POV)

Soundwave silently walked out of the woods, sneaking up behind the unsuspecting Bumblebee and stood just behind her. Bumblebee was oblivious to the close figure until it was to late. She swiftly spun around and gasped in shock at the sight of the mech and then Soundwave grabbed her by the waist and put a hand on her mouth.

He spun her around so her back was to his chasis and held onto her as she struggled and muffled screams against his palm. Bee was frightened to death and struggled harder to be set free. She started to think of all the things Soundwave could do to her, where no one could help her, where he could easily kill her on the spot.

Soundwave held onto the struggling femme until she started to tire and loose the will to fight. Silent tears where falling down her face and Soundwave took pity on the Autobot femme. He almost let go of her and let her run off, but he started this so he was going to finish it.

Bumblebee stopped struggling and fell into the mech behind hers chasis, tired and unwilling to fight any longer. Why? Why is he doing this to me? she silently thought to herself, crying silent tears of frustration and fear. Sobs escaped her lips behind Soundwave's palm and were muffled, letting herself cry harder.

Soundwave loosened his hold on the yellow and white femme and lowered her to the ground. Placing her on the grass, he stood up to his full height and watched her hold her self, shaking.

"What do you want with me? To kill me? If so, why don't you do it now?" Bumblebee choked out, her tears slowing but the fear in her voice still present. Soundwave stayed silent for a moment before saying, "I don't know why I honestly attacked you…I just felt like I wanted to."

Bumblebee was shocked, first off, at why he spoke so much and not in a monotone voice at one time, and second, that he had no idea why he attacked her. She silently lifted her head up and looked at the tall blue mech, seeing his red visor gleam in the remaining sun light. She gasped silently when that same feeling from those other times came back to her and she felt…strange.

Soundwave froze when the yellow femme looked up at him. The feeling he felt when he would see her those others times returned, making him feel like she did at the moment. Both held each other's attention, never wavering in the staring contest.

Soundwave started to move closer to the femme, and Bumblebee did the same. They became to close for it to be called personal space and their faces were inches apart. Soundwave didn't realize that his mask was pulling back, focusing on the femmes blue optics.

Bumblebee closed her optics and leaned closer to the mech in front of her, closing the short distance between the two. It was just a simple peck on the lips, nothing more. She held her lips there for a moment before silently pulling back and away from the blue mech, who stood shocked about what had just happened.

Bumblebee blushed crimson, and for a giant robot that is a remarkable feat, and turned her head away from Soundwave's face. Standing up hastily, she said, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I'm doing," and turned around and almost ran off, if it wasn't for Soundwave grabbing her from behind her waist and pulling her back.

Gasping, Bumblebee lost her footing and fell backwards and into Soundwave, who fell with her to the grass below. Bee snapped her head up to meet Soundwaves red optics. He looked…different.

Soundwave didn't let Bee try to move away again before he leaned down and captured her lips with his and pushed hard. Bee watched as his optics dimmed and gasped as she felt something touch her mouth. Soundwave took that opportunity to stick his glossa into her mouth and deepen the kiss.

Bee couldn't take it any longer and dimmed her optics as well, letting her hands stay placed against Soundwave's chasis. Soundwave opened his optics a crack and saw Bee's expression and smiled slightly. She was enjoying this almost as much as he was.

He started to sit up from their position and Bee silently moved with him. He brought them into a sitting position before he broke the kiss and opening his optics to see Bee's closed optics and stunned expression.

Bee slowly opened her eyes and looked at the blue Decepticon before her and then looked at the patch of grass beside him, suddenly more interested in it than him. He noticed the change of focus and chuckled silently to himself. So she was embarrassed. It amused him to no end.

He reached one of his hands up and cupped it around her faceplate, letting his fingers glide smoothly over them. Bee brought her attention back to him and saw the smile on his face. It made her want to smile to.

After a long silence, Soundwave spoke. "That was one thing I wasn't expecting…but, it was fairly enjoyable." Bee blushed a little and it made Soundwave smile wider. After a few more moments, Soundwave stood up, brining his palm down to help Bumblebee stand up and both walked towards the exit of the woods.

Bee would occasionally look sideways towards the mech and then swiftly look back down, seeing him staring at her. Every time, Soundwave would smirk to himself and keep walking. When they reached the edge of the woods, Soundwave turned towards her and quickly kissed her lips once again then turn back to the forest and disappear behind the trees.

Bee stood there, frozen, until she heard the familiar voice of Elita-1. "Bee! Where are you? Do you want to go grab some energon?" after taking a swift look back to where Soundwave disappeared, Bee called back saying, "I'm over here!" Elita found her moments later and smiled.

"Hey, Bee," she began, "Maybe you should go ahead and get your armor back on before the others see you." Bee was about to agree before she second guessed herself and said, "You know what, I think I should finally come clean and tell them all."

Elita smiled so brightly that she looked like she could've broken her faceplate. "Really!? That's great, Bee!" Elita grabbed Bee's hand and the two femmes ran back to base, unexpectedly being watched by a smiling Soundwave.

Bee's finally opening up, he thought before silently running back to base.

**This was a random Idea that popped up in my head last night and I just went with it. I thought that the world needed more Femme! Bee stories and more of them with Soundwave. So, this came up. Please Review and if you don't like the pairing, then I wouldn't mind having your opinion voiced, but I have a question. **

**Why did you read it? **

**Anyway, review please! Loves and Hugs! **


End file.
